Death's Kiss
by MoonDancer Aya
Summary: Hotaru hates to be alone, even though its suppose to be natural...But when Rei asks Hotaru to go check out a new temple, hotaru finds herself falling through into the past, one where she feel more alone than ever rated : T for now
1. Chapter 1

AN: It took me a while before I decided to do this….So please bear with me and enjoy, if you so desire. Also, pairings =

ChibiUsaXHelios

HotaruXHelios (it's a secret affair)

UsagiXMamoru

MinakoXOC

HotaruXSesshomaru (Later, but now you know)

HarukaXMichiru

SeiyaXOC

SetsunaX Mamoru (affair on the side)

YatenXHotaru (On-sided crush)

Reviews are much loved, very very much so.

Death's Kiss

Chapter 1: Singing

Standing against a tree, the wind blowing evenly and in different directions, she stared. Violet eyes looked around for a moment. "Some day…my time will come again," the icy violet orbs slowly reverted back to soft kind purple. "Oh Chibi-Usa!" she hugged her friend softly. "How's school?"

"Oh, boring as always. I hate class right now," her red eyes looked to her friend. "I still don't understand why we can't go to the same school."

"Because Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa like the school, and are on the board." Hotaru Tomoe smiled softly thinking of her 'parents'. " So, did you hear about the temple that's going to be reopening up soon?" Hotaru had seen a flyer for the temple. Apparently Rei had suggested it to her. She wasn't sure why.

"When ?" Chibi-Usa seemed to enjoy hearing about they spending more time together.

"Let me think….tomorrow after school?"

"Sure!" They walked together until a beautiful mustang pulled over. The sleek metallic blue almost screamed better than you. "Ah, Haruka!"

"Hey ladies. Sorry, Little Lady, but I have to steal my princess today. She has lessons with Michiru today. " Hotaru examined her father figure. Haruka had wide set shoulders for a woman, but her face was too beautiful not to be female. Her light blonde hair almost reminded Hotaru of the wind. But it should, she reminded herself.

"Sorry, Chibi-Usa, I forgot. We'll go to the temple tomorrow! I promise!" Hotaru got into the car, waving, her purple eyes shining softly how sorry she was. Sorry that they couldn't go out. But bright red eyes just smiled back as she waved. No hard feelings.

"So how was school?" Hotaru looked to Haruka. Sky blue eyes were set out over the road, but quickly glanced to her passenger. She grinned a little bit. "Come on, you can tell me…."

Hotaru coughed slightly. "Well, ano…Music class went well. My teacher hates me though…."

Haruka cocked an eyebrow up asking what she meant. Hotaru fumbled with the edge of her skirt before she took in another deep breath.

"Well, he says it isn't right that I'm more advanced it must be because Michiru-mama is teaching me on the side and I have a note in my bag telling you and Michiru not to teach me anymore. I have an 'unfair' advantage." Breath was let out. Hotaru looked to Haruka. Soft Lips were pressed into a hard line and sky blue eyes turned to a raging storm. Suddenly, the small senshi knew what it meant. It meant that the poor music teacher would probably be kicked out of the school…. Not that it was her fault….He shouldn't have been so rude, or ridiculed her in front of the entire class. She had felt the icy soul of hers grow angry, ready to strike. But she calmed herself down on her own, with the need of her parents….

A loud sigh escaped lips as the beautiful car turned into the long drive way that went to the large home she had known for so long now. A Home that they had built, to give their daughter a childhood, a happy one. Covered in roses of all shades and sizes. A home that Hotaru would never want to lose. "Hey you two!" a wonderful voice called out. Hotaru looked up and waved. Setsuna-mama stood in the garden, arm filled to roses. Hotaru ran towards her, jumping into the waiting arm. Though she was nearly 17 years old, Hotaru still needed hugs when the day was bad. Then again, if she really tried, Haruka would go all out for dinner for her. She loved this life of hers. One that was far better suited to a girl growing up, not a monster's host.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Hotaru flinched as Michiru began to throw a tantrum over the note from the music teacher. Angry ocean blue eyes flared up as Setsuna tried to calm her down. "SO WHAT IF SHE"S ADVANCED? ITS NOT A BAD THING!" Michiru's screams became louder. At moments like these made Hotaru very happy they had no neighbors. She stared for a moment and giggled. She wasn't sure why, but she did. 'Eh…? Hotaru-chan?"

Everyone stared as Hotaru began to cry, soft tears feel from her eyes, over and over again with no reason. "Are you alright?" Everyone went to her side, and she shook her head softly. "Hotaru-chan?"

'I'm just….so happy…" she said softly, and everyone's face softened. Somewhere in her heart she knew, something was going to happen. Something that made the sleeping her want to wake back up. Sleeping darkness stirred in her heart. "Um..I'm so sorry…." She wiped away tears. In her heart, the small senshi wished for this to never end.

Hotaru looked at her phone. A text from Chibi-Usa. "Sorry, Cant make it. Mum and dad are going out for dinner. Have to watch the other brat. .." Hotaru smiled softly. She liked the newest remember of the royal family. She was very cute, but reminded her more of her mother than Chibi-Usa. Hotaru sighed. She looked at her watch. Might as well go alone, she thought. Each step felt heavy though. Hotaru's violet eyes watched as friends and couples walked around. Sometimes she forgot that normally she had someone with her. Either Chibi-Usa, her parents, even if it was just Helios, though that was is usually in secret. It had been so long since she was alone.

_Is it really so strange?_ She felt her other self ask. _We are always alone. Death is a lonely and beautiful thing._

'But I don't want to be alone anymore, she answered back to the cold voice. She turned the corner, already have memorized the directions from Rei. A Temple, she thought again. A temple reopeneding? Why ask her to go?

_She believes in us. In our ability to close and destroy that which should not be._ Hotaru grumbled softly. That was more likely the answer. Because no one could do what she could. Death, descruction… Always a lonely thing. What was wrong with wanting to be normal? She wanted to cry at this point. Across the street, and up a bunch of stairs. Hotaru looked around. There were quite a few people. Hotaru smiled softly. She knew at least four people from school. And there was the four exchange students, secretly people much like herself. They were talking about charms. Violet orbs looked to where a sign said "wishing well". She felt compelled to go see. Each step moved mad ef feel even heavier. She wanted to stop, but she kept moving. Each step made her want to call Home, call her friends…Something besides the ache building in her chest. "Are you alright?' Hotaru jumped, a hand on her shoulder. She looked to see Isabelle, a girl from her class. Her brown eyes looked at her. Hotaru nodded. "Sorry if I scared you," she smiled softly, returning to her friends.

_If we go, there is no turning back…_ Saturn called. Hotaru nodded, but kept going, no matter how hard the small child in her cried out to turn back. To turn back now would be dangerous…But to go forward, just as scary. Hotaru walked down a few steps. The dark room all alone with a broken old well. She looked at it, a feeling went into her. She wanted to run to scream. Heart beat after heart beat grew in strength, choking her. She had to go, run NOW!

_RING! RING!_

Hotaru jumped u p and picked up her phone. "M-moshi moshi?"

"Hotaru! I am so sorry! I just got done with work! I'll meet you at the well!" Rei's voice hung up the phone. Hotaru breathed out a sigh of relief. Nothing scary was gonna happen because Rei would be here. Hotaru turned around, ready to leave. Soon, she wouldn't be alone. She would feel better…With someone close to her. As She began to turn something reached out, dragging her down into the well, a hand, a smell of wind…. She could see it, her phone fell from her had, as well as her bag. Alone, into the darkness _Where we belong…._

Golden eyes stared down at the tiny figure dressed in almost all black. He sniffed it for a moment. It was Human-ish. But the air around her was odd. "Lord Sesshomaru!" A girl about twelve came running, her eyes then looked down at the body. Pale skin, covered up in clothes that were forgein, and her hair was so short. "Is it dead?"

AN: Ta-dah? Like it so far? Please review! This is my very first attempt at a cross over with more depth than just the characters I like….

Please review! I wanna know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for a the love and cheers I have received for this. I am actually kind of surprised… Didn't think this one would be so well looked upon. It has made me feel really good, actually. I am trying new things to have fun with my writing. So I hope you enjoy greatly!

Death's Kiss

Chapter 2: Dancing

Violet eyes stared into icy purple. She was alone and not alone. She stared again, and reached out, as gloved hands reached out too. It was her, her true soul that looked back at her. "Where are we?" she asked softly, confused. She was inside and out, backwards and forth. She had no idea where she was.

Icy eyes stared forward for a moment. "If we go forward, we might be lost forever, if we stay we are lost forever." Hotaru mentally sighed at herself. Why did her warrior side have to be so strange and cryptic? But that's who she was, in truth. She was cold, cryptic and strong. But they were lost inside and outside. "What shall we do?"

"WE must go forward and find our way home," she whispered, thinking of her parents, of the beautiful home they made. Of the large rose garden, and of her duty to her princess. "If we are forever lost here, then we must chance it out there."

Eyes opened softly, looking around cautiously. They stopped at a door. Where was she? She questioned, each movement made was cautious, making sure she wasn't a prisoner. But eyes noted a beautiful light violet bed in silk. Very soft, and comfortable. But she knew better. Years of memories to the Moon kingdom told her not to believe in kindness for it could ruin her. She kept looking, and noted again something was off. Her clothes were changed into a beautiful silk violet kimono. Many many layers of silk made it hard to move, though she moved without too much problem anyways. She looked again, the room was pretty bare, to say the least. Just the bed, her and the doo. Small room too.

The Death God's child moved back as she heard footsteps. Each step was smooth, almost as if they weren't really touching the ground. Her heart beat got stronger and faster. Who was this? Were they going to kill her? She took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "What do I do…?' she whispered, but the other her, touched her heart, letting her know, if she desired, she was there. Hotaru took in a deep breath, now sitting up , her icy purple eyes there, ready to defend herself. It was the safer way.

When the door opened, she took in a swift breath. Not what she thought was going to walk through the door. Tall, 6'2"? Beautiful long silver hair, a large fluffy tail, beautiful white kimono….but the EYES! Beautiful golden eyes made her shake a little. "So, you are awake…" he whispered, staring at her.

"Where am I?" ice escaped her lips as she stared up at him. He walked in more, and closed the door behind him. "Who are you?"

He just stared at her. His eyes were emotionless, just staring at her. "This one is Sesshomaru." He moved closer, and Hotaru had to force herself to stay still. She would not bow or mobe just yet. He would not get her, she told herself.

Sesshomaru looked at her. He move closer to her. When he had brought her to his castle, he was surprised that everyone in the place knew she was there, and were curious. How had they known? But now he could tell, since was away. Her aura was strong. Stronger than the damned miko his brother loved. She was strong, he could tell. Strong enough to force away so many lesser demons from his home. He watched as the icy purple eyes flickered to the gentle violet that had looked at him earlier when he was brining her to his home. Soft, sweet violet eyes stared at him now. "I am named Hotaru." Firefly, he thought, staring at her. He took another step, this time another step away from where she sat on the edge of the bed he had made up for her. He looked at the way she sat, strong and proud, but also like this isn't her first time being taken. "Why am I here?" Her voice was cold, unfeeling yet soft and sweet. Much too child like for the air around her.

"Because this one finds you interesting…" His honesty confused him for a moment, but he was honest. Almost always. He looked at her again as he took the final step, looming over her. He looked down and she up, but she just stared at him, no emotion. "Do you desire something from me?"

"Freedom." He grinned internally. Why would he let her go? She was interesting, strong and beautiful. He could admit that. He wanted to laugh, but it would be rude right now. He had to be good. He had to make her want to be here. "I am not an object." Her eyes narrowed this time before a hand had reached out, past him. Suddenly, the room became different, the air around them, deadly.

"This one never said you were. However, you are this one's prisoner for now." She glared now at him. Sesshomaru was about to take a step back when he felt it. A Long sounded RIP went through the air. He turns his head slowly, a shining glaive smiling its light at him. He looked back to the girl on the bed, her icy purple eyes looking to him. "You really are interesting.." he said softly before reaching out. But the glaive moves and Sesshomaru is forced to jump away.

As she stands, she feels strange, almost dizzy. Icy eyes glare for a moment before she falls. The last thought she has is how strong he must be. But the beautiful Silence Glaive fades away into nothing before it even leaves her hands. Golden eyes look at her for just a moment. He reaches down, and places her back on the bed. So much energy is used up. Too bad, he thought while touching the soft ink hair. He would love to talk to her, see what it is that makes her so special

The knock that came to the door forced the demon lord to open the door swiftly. "What?"

The tiny servant demon whispered something and he nodded softly before shutting the door behind him. He would not let her leave yet. Not until he was ready for it.

Violet eyes blink again. He's gone. She looked up the walls, scanning them. She had used so much energy to use her glaive when not transformed and using power from Saturn. She didn't have time though. Part of her was scared for her life. Scared of golden eyes that were so beautiful, and held something back. A strength she couldn't understand just yet. "So you have awaken."

She turned, he was leaning in a corner, holding back his aura. She glared, and stood up, uncertain of what to do. In her, a small girl cried out for her parents. Strong and brave. She didn't feel brave right now. She feels small, in this room that seemed to be made for her. But her eyes are cold, holding back the small girl who wants t cry. She can not cry right now. "What do you want?"

Sesshomaru stared at the small girl before moving forward. "Who is Helios-san?" He asked, and Hotaru's eyes widened. He growled softly as a beautiful rose color came to her cheeks. There was someone she cared for, but he would not let her go He wanted to be the reason she blushed, the reason she cried in her sleep.

Violet eyes looked away. "None of your b-business…" she whispered in sorrow. She had forgotten about her date. She had to go, to meet up with him. "Why are you keeping me?" She demanded. The demon lord just looked at her.

He moved untl he was next her. He leaned over the small girl, his golden eyes almost glowing at her. "This Sesshomaru wants to know the secrets to your smell." His free hand reached down, touched his claws of nails to her beautiful pale cheek. "The smell that comes from you is very inviting, very intoxicating…" He said, now leaning down. Again it came, now stabbing through his shoulder. He hissed in pain, glaring down at deep purple eyes.

"Do not touch me. For I will not forgive you…' She whispered, and jumped back with ease in the tight kimono. Removing the glaive from his shoulder and blood poured down him. He glared, golden eyes ready to strike out, but he stared as the air whipped around in a way that even made him fear his soul. "I am not from your world….so do not think I will ever do as you ask…." A grin, a sick twisted smile appeared for a moment before the glaive disappeared. "Now, return me, before I destroy this home you love." Voice angry commanded him.

Sesshomaru stared. Her air was death itself, he realized. Death and nothingness, things he wished he could give to a certain annoying brother. He held out his hand, which she took. "This one will return you to the well…." He whispered, and held her close. Before dashing away, so quickly, Hotaru's eyes saw nothing but blurs. Each movement made, made her seek out something besides his warmth. Something that made her feel better than the smell of blood and rain.

Stopping for a moment, he looked at her. She was uncomfortable, and yet her body seemed so natural where she was. As though she was meant to be here. His eyes glared for a moment before he continued. She wouldn't look at him. Though, he had to admit, he didn't care right now. He would send her back, and she would return. She just needed time. And he would be here when she returned.

Chibi-Usa ran around, her boyfriend, Helios, beside her. It was late, and no one had seen Hotaru. No one had heard from her. It wasn't like the girl to disappear without anyone seeing her. She had to be found. "Hello?" she called the phone again. "Mom! I cant find her anywhere!" tear brimmed on the red eyes, and she sobbed. Where was her friend? The one person she could trust, the person who was on her side, no matter what…. "Hotaru-chan…!" She clung to the chest that belonged to the man who held her. She cried, salt-tears falling and staining the shirt.

Golden eyes stared for a moment before closing. "She'll be alright, Small Lady…. She is a senshi to the future queen's court. She can hold her own. I believe in her," he looked into her bright red eyes. "Don't you?" He was solid in his words, and made sure to keep it neutral tone, not to scare her. He was worried too. More than he should be. More than he expected himself to be.

Wiping her eyes, she nodded. "You're right. I'm just being a big cry-baby. But still, we should look for her." He agreeded and they continued to walk around, uncertain of when they would find the dear girl. They weren't the only ones. Michiru and Haruka each took a car, Setsuna took her motorcycle. They knew better than anyone what was wrong, the strange connection that the Outer Senshi had. Each one searched for something. Each one moved in a way they couldn't understand. Chibi-Usa could only stand by as they ran out.

"HELLO?" Chibi-Usa picked up her cell, seeing Michiru-san's name. "What? Temple? Oh, Rei-san told us to go by some temple, one down town… I don't remember what it was called, just that they had some well they were reopening up…" and then the phone went dead. She looked at it, and only thought they knew something she didn't.

She looked at him for a moment, the darkness of night surprising her a bit. But she knew where she was. "Why did you bring me here?" she whispered, uncertain if this was a trap or him showing her a kind of kindness. She wanted to jump, but she refused to be completely blind to him, not that she could. He was quiet large, she had to admit.

"This Sesshomaru is letting you go home." He looked at her small form. He knew that letting her go meant quite a few things, but he had a plan. He would make sure it went through. He bent down, putting his arm around her, laughing inside as she stiffened. She wasn't so sure, was she? "This one will let you go. You will return…" he whispered gently before forcing her around. Violet eyes looked at him, and his goldened eyes were ready to attack her, but he gently bent his head down. "Go…" he whispered before his lips captured her in a kiss she had never felt in any of her many life times. Tongue tickling at hers for a brief moment before letting her go and pushing her into the well. When he looked in, she wasn't there. He turned, ignoring the voice in the back of his mind, asking if he knew what he was doing? But he knew. He knew too well. Because Death was interested always in what it lost.

AN: Took me a while to get where I wanted this chapter to end… but its here. I hope you enjoy! Please review! Let,other know about it! I LOVE reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

An: I am so sorry its been so long. I am trying to get all of my fanfics updated befor ethe big move to Alaska. Darn you Air Force. So, I will continue to update as often as possible because I know you want updates and I want to please all of you before I have to be off line for a while, hopefully not more than a month or two, but that is still a long time..

Death's Kiss

Chapter Three

Her head hurt. That was her first thought. It really really hurt. But why? Was it from the fall? Was it from the kiss? Was it a combination? Either way, her head hurt. Violet eyes blinked a few times before she found that it was dark. Very dark. In a not comforting way. She stood, and looked around, hand reaching out to touch the walls She was in the well. When in the well? Pale hands looked for a ladder or something. Nothing. "HOTARU!" A sweet, familiar voice called. "HOTARU!"

"In here...!" she called gently, not wanting to aggravate her weak human body. Hopefully they heard here. "I'm over here...!"

"Chibi-Usa, I think she's this way..." his voice called. She froze for a moment. She did not want to see him. Not now...Not together. After what happened, she didn't know if she could keep her composure. Light filled the dark room and above her her best friend and her secert lover stood above her. "You're safe..." he said softly and Hotaru's face flushed. "Where have you been? We were very worried."

"...in another Era," she said honestly. Her violet eyes searched his golden eyes. He believed her and could see that something was wrong with the firelfy. He reached out and took her hand. Slowly, he lifted her up, and she clung to him. "..Hotaru-chan?"

"...He...he was scary..." She mumbled softly, and soon she fell asleep. Exhausted that the day was finally over. Chibi-Usa pouted, not sure why her best friend clung to her boyfriend. But she was alseep, and she couldn't be mad. Helios had lifted her up, maybe that's why. That's the reason she decided. Pulling out her cellphone, the princess called up Michiru.

"We found her. She's asleep now...We're at the temple." She nodded and said good bye. Red eyes looked at the two people. "Haruka-sempai is on her way."

Helios nodded and lifted up Hotaru like a bride. "Shall we wait outside?"

She nodded and they walked out. "Is she heavy?"

"No." They walked down the steps in silence. Each step almost echoing. When they got down, they sat down on a bench right outside on the bus root. "I wonder who she was referring to..." He looked down at her peach-pale face. Her lashes barely didn't make it to her cheeks. Chibi-Usa looked at him funny. "She had said someone had frightened her. She never explained who."

"..Mmm, I want to know where she went to." They were about to discuss it when a sexy, navy blue mustang stopped in front of them. "Oh, Haruka!"

Out from the driver's side came Haruka Tenouh, the Senshi of Wind. She stood there, staring at the two of them for a moment before her sky blue eyes zoned in on her daughter's sleeping form. "Hey small rabbit. I'll take the little princess from here," she walked over, the small click on her boots could be heard as she reached down, taking Hotaru from Helios's arms. "Don't forget to call up your parents, kay?" She turned around, placing Hotaru into the car. She didn't have time to deal with those two. Setsuna had said something about the well effecting Hotaru's time line. Home was where she needed to be.

The darkness was comfortable. Very comfortable. In ways she had forget was possible, but the darkness almost meant she was here. Violet eyes met with icy purple eyes. They sat there, staring at each other. Each one reading the other's thoughts. "..Are we safe now?"

The Goddess of Death just nodded her head. They sat there, again, a comfortable silence coming between them. Hotaru noticing she was wearing a soft lilac colored dress, as was her counterpart. This was a first. "...Hopefuly we don't have to ever meet that man again."

"Why?"

"He was frightening..."

"Why is he frightening?" This time, the Goddess almost seemed amused. Hotaru could only stare at her, confused.

"He held us hostage! He's a demon! He The way he looked at us...Like he wanted to devour our soul...Like...Like..." she closed her eyes, and could see them. The beautiful golden eyes that stared at her like he would eat her whole and bring her to a climax she would never know again. Like he knew and could fix her. "..Like he would do the impossible."

"Impossible?"

"Like...He looked at us like he understood too well...and would fix us...return us to the way it was..." And the two shivered equally. For their broken soul to return them into one again. How long had it been since the girl and the goddess were one soul? They enjoyed being this way, to be ale to separate feeling and logic, to be able to talk to one another, but...it was bliss to be one soul. "That is why he frightens me."

The Goddess nodded and the small girl reached out. She held the other's hand, and they just looked into the other's eyes. "Yet, we want to return."

The girl blushed, a pretty shade of pinky rose flushed her face. "...I don't know...'

"You do...The feelings...we both want more...Its new. Interesting..." They nodded softly, agreeing to see if they could hold out the feeling.

"They're calling us...Time to go," Hotaru stood up, a beautiful silver door appeared. "Ready?"

Michiru sat next to the solider of silence on her bed, wiping away sweat. Hotaru had been asleep for over twelve hours. What could have caused such a change in her? "Come on Hotaru-chan..we're making soba tonight for dinner...Come on, come home," she whispered, worried about her daughter. "Please..." Ocean blue eyes kept looking for a change. It was there and Michiru jumped back, surprised. Hotaru's eyes began to move behind the lids. She sat there, fascinated as they began to slow down, and then it happened, slowly, painfully slowly, her lids began to open up, exposing violet eyes. "OH! Thank the moon, HARUKA! SETSUNA!" She cried out. "She's UP!"

And the sound of feet hitting the hard wood stairs could heard as in burst Haruka and Setsuna. "You're okay!" Haruka ran to Hotaru's side, hugging her friecely. "Oh, don't scare us like that!"

Setsuna came to the other side of the bed. "Hotaru-chan, where did you go?"

Hotaru then explained where she was. Her parents listened, never questioning her. By the end, their eyes looked very troubled. "...Guys?"

"You can not return. Setsuna felt your time line might be altered. Stay away until we know what is going on exactly." Haruka's words were harsh, but she meant well, Hotaru knew that. However, she didn't think she would listen. The discussion was over and down for dinner they went. It reaslly was soba too. They were all happy, as if nothing had happened.

Hotaru got out of the shower, and went to her room. Ready for bed. She stood in front of the mirror, brushing her hair. In the mirror, her other self did the same. She stared for a while before see noticed something. "Look OUT!" Hotaru called as a hand tried to grab the Goddess. She ducked, and they both were out of the way. She heard the soud of her parents rushing up the stairs, she was going to stop them, but she stood up, the hand appearing again. Swiftly, he threw something, the mirror shattering.

"HOTARU!" they opened the door. Already in senshi form they looked as Hotaru was already healed, but glass was everywhere. They asked what was wrong, and again, she had to explain things. "This isn't good. Pluto, get the Princess over here. Hotaru, henshin and we need to get to that temple. Maybe its may have reacted to your power?" Hotaru looked to Sailor Uranus and nodded.

"SATURN PLANET POWER MAKE UP!"" (AN: We're gonna say they've got eternal power without being eternal senshi because I can NOT stand the uniform for Eternal Senshi) The crystal on her chest gleamed and they waited. After an hour, all ten of them were together and went to the temple. Saturn looked at the well. Nothing seemed wrong, but her chest beat rather hard. _We want to return..._ and Saturn inwardly agreed. Though the Death Solider was in control, Hotaru was more honest when inside, waiting. Icy purple eyes kept looking at is. Sailor Moon held out her silvery crystal, ready to try and cleanse the area.

Before she could even start the incantation, dark wind began to blow around. "HYAAA!"

"SILENCE WALL!" Down the Glaive went, creating a protective barrier.

"Submarine Reflection..." And soon, strings began to light up around the room.

"Subspace sword...Buster..." Uraus and the others began to cut, burn and freeze the strings. Saturn was trying to slice a few when it happened, the strings wrapped around her ankle and began to drag her away. She tried to cut it, but it barely dented what was there around her. Soon, the small room was being filled with a laugh. A high pitched, creepy laugh.

"I'll get a good prize for you..." the voice called.

"SATURN!" Pluto dived for her, and they tried to pull. Too late, they lost their grip and down the well and back up she went, the area free, and dark as night.

"..Lord Sesshomaru will give me a prize.. Yessss...You're all he thinks about..That room reeks of you..." When Saturn's purple eyes locked on, she could see a tiny demon. It was a talking fur ball. Saturn began to get fed up with being hung upside down. "Saturn...Ringed...Whisper..." she called softly and her glaive began to glow. She struck out, and a semi circle went out, cutting up almost all the hair on her. Now she was too heavy and the rest broke. "AAHHH!"

She stood, glaring, her crystal brooch shining in the light of the moon. "I am the Solider of Silence, Sailor Saturn. You have no right to drag me here..." She pointed the Glaive at the tiny creature.

"Bbbuuuuuuttt! I just want the reward...!" The Hair began to grow longer and longer. It seemed to look up and stopped. "AAHHHH!"" A bright green whip struck the tiny demon, and burnt the hair. It soon ran off, before she could turn around, Saturn felt a large man pulled her against him. The long silvery hair gave him away.

"You have returned."

"Against my will..." she answered softly, ready to demand to be put back to her own time. When she looked at him, her breath caught in her throat. His golden eyes almost glowed in the beauty of the moon. "...How did you know I was here?"

He bent his head, placing his nose into her hair, inhaling deeply. "The sweet, deathly smell you carry lets me know." He lifted her up with one of his hands. "Let us go."

"..."She could not say anymore. She wanted to stab him, to get away, but her body did not listen._ I want to see...if he can..._ and Saturn nodded to herself. They wanted to know more. And now they would. As they rode the winds, Saturn made herself more comfortable. If she was going to go through with this, then it might as well be a comfortable thing. "...Sesshomaru...'

"...Yes?"

"...Why is there a bounty on my head?"

"This one would not do such a thing."

"Then why did that demon make me return?"

"...It has a silly notion fo what this one wants." He kept facing forward, never looking at her, but she had to admit, he had a very beautiful face. Part of her, probablly Hotaru, wanted to reach out and touch his hair. It was a beautiful blend of silver and white. "Do you desire something of me?"

"No."

He cracked a small grin. When they got to his palace, he hurriedly returned her to the room she had before. Again, the door was locked. She was trapped, in the room, with him. "This one desires you," he said, coming closer to her, reaching out. The moment he brushed his hand against the crystal, it reacted, striking out bright energy against him. He was pushed back a good five steps. "...What is that?"

"...The power of Saturn," she stated, this time the Silence Glaive pointed at him, keeping him back. "I am not a toy. I am a Solider and I will defend myself."

"...This one will not fight you. You will beg for this Sesshomaru's touch." He turned away, out the door. She sighed and plopped off the floor, undoing her senshi form. Hotaru sat there, unsure. Could she trust herself, alone here? Haruka tried to caution her. Now she was trapped again, for who knew how long. .

"...I'm a idiot to think he might..." She wanted to cry, but she wouldn't. Not here, not for that thing to try and reach her heart._ We will get out. We are Saturn._ Hotaru nodded. She was too tired right now. Lifting herself up, and went to the bed. Futons are nice, she thought before she drifted to sleep. Tomorrow was a new battle. A battle to get home, without getting her heart ripped out.

AN: Again, I am so sorry this took me so long to get back to. I will be updating sooner than year or so this next time. I've cleaned up my works and will be trying to keep you all updated as often as possible.

Also, I will be moving in June, so I hope you all can forgive me as I try to update as often as I can before the move.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I know its been awhile. I am very sorry. However, we did move, and are now staying put for at the least another year, so you all have me for a year without moving! Hurray! I do feel bad though for leaving my storis, ad you my dear readers alone without anything… Is there a way to make it up to you? Let me know!

So, let us get back to our story…

Death's Kiss

Chapter 4

The Sun shone down into the room, warming the face of the occupant. She stirred softly, raven hair falling this way and that. Flinging an arm out, it hit something. Curiosity for what it was made her force her violet orbs to open against their will. "…Mmm?" she looked, focusing and seeing a little girl. Her hair was as dark as Hotaru's, her brown eyes looking her over. "..Oh…hello," she smiled softly, turning over, sitting up properly.

"Good Morning…My name is Rin." She smiled brightly back. She was missing a tooth, and she wore no shoes, yet she seemed well taken care of. Holding out a bowl to the captive senshi, Rin sat before a tray of food. "Lord Sesshomaru told me to keep you company during breakfast."

Hotaru stared at the girl, confused. She seemed well within her mind, and it seemed as though she was not a captive either. Taking the bowl, she smiled sweetly. "Thank you, Rin-chan." They ate, mostly with Rin talking about random things. Like what she did for fun, her lessons, what its like flying with Sesshomaru. She could not help, but watch Rin talk. She was darling. A very adorable little girl, and it made her wonder. "Rin-chan?"

"Yes Hotaru?"

"….Am I allowed to leave?" Hotaru watched as Rin seemed to be battling within herself. It would seem that she was told not allow Hotaru out, yet Rin seemed to want to play. The room was not a proper place to play. _It may be better to use the child….we must move…_Hotaru nodded her head to the Goddess within. It was better to use Rin, though a part of her felt bad. She was innocent in the dangerous game her lord had set up. "I would love to play." Her voice was sweet an playful, exactly as it needed to be.

"Me too! The garden is very lovely during the day. We should go there and play!" Rin stood up suddenly, forgetting about the breakfast. Reaching out, the lite girl too the pale hand and urged her to stand up. "Let's go! Come on," Rin tugged on her hand. Hotaru smiled, inside the Goddess humming her approval. "Is there a game you really like?" They went down an empty hallway, Rin cheering all the way. Violet eyes took in everything as they went.

"I enjoy Hide and Seek," Hotaru smiled, as they stopped before a large screen door. Rin moved it to the side, and before the two of them was a beautiful garden. Grass covered in sweet violets, beautiful sakura trees lined in rows, Large boulders were placed around, and off to the left, a large koi pond sat with breath-taking pink lotus blossoms dancing. It was like a fae playground, and Hotaru watched in wonder. The owner of this garden was something to fear, yet the care put into this place was amazing. "Its very beautiful.."

"Isn't it? Lord Sesshomaru comes here to observe the moon sometimes," Rin called. She was already running through the garden. "So how do you play that game?" Rin turned to watch as Hotaru stepped into the light. Rin's eyes widened in awe. She was lovely. Very lovely. Her hair sparkled in the sun's rays, her violet eyes even brighter. Her movements were careful, graceful, almost inhuman. Like a fairy…or some celestial being. Hotaru looked at Rin, and the little girl blushed brightly. It was impossible not to.

"Well, one of use counts and the other one hides, hoping not to be found. Would you like to play?" She smiled again, directed at Rin, who then giggled. "Would you like to hide first?" When the small child noded, Hotaru closed her eyes. "This way you can hide without fear of me finding you too quickly." Rin giggled, and the sound of her feet hitting the ground was almost echoes, her excitement leaving her body in waves of joy. "One…two…Three…" More giggles erupted, and even the young woman had to smile. Rin was sweet, impossibly sweet. "Ten….Here I come," she called softly. She took a few steps, listening. Not for Rin, but for the soft, almost silent sound of magic being in use. There was no sound that she could hear, but her human body was not capable of always picking it up. Each step felt hard, slowly moved.

Violet eyes began to darken into iced purple. Her air chilling into death, into perfected silence. "…."She raised her hand up, flinging out a tiny bit of her aura, but it could not leave any higher than a few feet into the air. "Its charmed," she whispered, annoyed. A tiny sound made the Goddess stand still. It was not the sound of a child playing, but rather something much bigger, much more trouble. "Hello Sesshomaru."

"Rin." His voice was soft, kind, almost fatherly. The little girl popped her head up, seeing Sesshomaru she flushed unhappily. She as in trouble, she knew that. "You are missing out on your lesson. Go."

"..Ok…See you miss Hotaru," Rin bowed her head ad bounded in doors, leaving the two of them alone.

He walked slowly, very intently. His clawed had wrapped elegantly around her chin, lifting her face gently to meet his eyes. "Do you always switch whenever you please?" His voice was strong, curious, softly trying to coax out of her an answer. But her eyes would not betray a thing. There was nothing there. No hate, no anger, nothing but deadly stillness. Deep within the demon lord, he felt a twitch. An annoyed twitched that he could not get her to bend, to show anything but her cool composure. His nail gently wrecked across her cheek. Still it remained the same.

_…Stop please…_ staring into the golden eyes, her hand moved finally, touching his wrist. His flesh cringed a little that the icy feel of her had. "Let go," her voice commanded. Still, the child within stirred unhappily against the idea of him so close. She wanted to beg, to be away from the man before her, whose eyes burned into her. Eyes that may be the same color of the man she wanted, but they were not the same. She wanted to scream out her anger, to push him away, something. Anything.

"And if this one does not?" He stepped closer to her, and she stayed. Her hands were freezing, like the ice hidden deep within snow. He stared at her, now seeing it. She was just that, the soul hidden within. The girl was snow, soft, cold but could be melted. Here, before him, her ice side showed. The sleeping goddess within. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. They were the same, yet not. It mattered little, her shattered soul. "What will you do?"

She watched him, and wondered. What was it he would think? That she could not harm him? That it was so impossible? She wanted to laugh. She was the bringer of death. The unwanted guest in all life's courses. How could he even think he was beyond reach? Hardening her own grip on his hand, the ice now getting deeper into his skin, he released her, eyes showing a tiny glimpse of surprise. Taking a new more steps into the light, she turned properly, looking at him, knowing she was beautiful. Death was always beautiful. "Do you think you can save us? To put us back together?" she whispered into the air, knowing his demon senses would pick up on it.

In better light, deeper into the sun, he could no longer deny it. She was no toy, no doll to be played with. In the light, with the flowers and nature clinging and fleeing from her, he could see it. His demon eyes could see the tiny bits of her perfection. Not a doll, not a toy, but a true descendant of the heavens. "Beautiful death.." he called, now moving slowly to her. Her tiny frame, her dark hair, the paleness, all of it seen a thousand times over, but the thing that brought him to her. The reason he tracked down the scent, was before him. Her icy purple eyes, her air, the command of her power. All of it enticing, surreal, and desirable. She was exactly what he wanted, demanded of his partner, of his mate. "….Be mine.." he whispered harshly.

Her purple orbs watched him, and they widened for a moment at his words. His? Her? Or the other? "….Which one do you want?" she questioned, standing her ground, ready to strike at him. Ready to attack.

"…Both."

"….Death belongs to no one but herself," but time was up. The sleeping goddess could not keep up without activating her power, and she desired not to. The garden might be ruined. Truth be told, Death's child loved flowers. She would not ruin this place. She felt herself slip, the child within catching her soul as the body went limp. A new body was always possible. _Its alright…_ she whispered. Inside, the two of them sat again. Each one looking the other over, making sure they were still whole. Embracing the Goddess, Hotaru smiled. _I'm frightened, but can he love us both?_ Shaking her head, Saturn would not believe in such a thing.

_No…We are two very separate parts of the same soul. It can not be possible._

_Do you not want to be whole again?_

_I do. But I cannot trust him. He wants to devour us. To eat away our power, our strength…we cannot._

_I don't think I could refuse him as strongly as you can._

_Then, I will save you, every time. I must rest though…So much power, without using our Saturn's power. Rest is needed. Go, try and protect us…_

Hotaru nodded, leaving behind her mind, her logic. "_Rest well.."_ and through the door the girl went. Violet eyes opened, in the arms of the demon lord. "….Let me go please," she whispered.

"…You changed," he looked to her for a moment, and stopped, letting her down in the hallway. "You awoke faster than normal."

She would not answer him. Not now, not ever. She would be strong to protect them. As he guided her, part of her noticed something odd. They were not headed to her room. Instead, she felt warm, uncomfortably warm. Violet eyes glared angrily until Sesshomaru stopped before a door. The sweet smell of oils came wafting through the cracks. Opening the door slowly, Sesshomaru moved so she could see. A large hot spring sat in the middle of the wooden room. It was twice the size of a normal hot tub back home, and there were many bottles of different oils sitting around. Gently pushing her in, she stood for a moment, and again the loud clank sound of the door locking echoed in the empty room. "….You cannot be expecting me to…"

"This Sesshomaru is." Slowly, he undid the armor on his body, and it fell to the floor with a very loud _clunk_. His face showed nothing but within his rich golden eyes, a lusty smirk was growing more and more obvious.

AN: So, I hate to say this, but that is the end for this chapter. Normally I have a much more cleaned up chapter, but this one was waiting to happen… ^^

SO I wanted to say a few extra things.

One: I have a Deviant Art! You should check it out. I will have random cosplay pictures, awesome drawling (few and far between) and sometimes I'll have my new chapters/story ideas up for people to see.

Two: Also, have an Instagram. This is one is a bit more important, as I will take screen shots of my computer when I am working on a story. So if you want to know if I'll be updating a story soon, my Instagram will have that answer. Lol

Other than that, I'm on to my next story. Please review! Have I mentioned how much reviews mean to me?


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey guys, sorry its been so long. I am trying to keep up with life, but you all know how it goes. I did want to say thank you. This is a story that just popped in my head one day, and so many of you love it, it makes me super happy.

Just a nice little note, keep tissues with you. Its gonna get HAWT!

Death's Kiss

Chapter 5: Kiss

Slipping into the water to get away, she thudded against the wall, her kimono spilling around her, floating on the water. Her violet eyes were wide. "Stay away.." she called. But he came, naked and glorious. His strong legs moved through the water as though it was nothing. "Please…" She couldn't look away, but she refused to changed. Refused to disturb _her_ rest. She would have to hold him off on her own. Sliding into the water, she tried to crawl away. Inching bit by bit, away until a strong, elegant arm wrapped around her waist, lifting up her, her back against his bare skin. "..Don't," he moaned softly, it ached.

"This one will not let you go," he breathed into her ear, making shivers climb her body. Was it desire? Was it disgust? Which was it? His fingers wrapped the tie, ripping it. The first layer loosened around her body, her eyes looked around trying to find something, anything. "Little one, come to me," his claws removed the layer, flinging it, making a squished water sound as it landed. "Your soul desires it," he called, dipping his head down, his lips brushing against her neck, and she choked back a cry. Again, her head swam with thoughts. Was this feeling she got with Helios? Was this the rush Setsuna-mama was talking about? The feeling she said she got when her and the prince snuck around behind lady Serenity's back? "…Hotaru…" her name sounded incredibly beautiful on his lips. Part of her, the deep down, buried under everything, part, wanted so desperately to react back the way he wanted her to. But she couldn't. She could not trust herself. This was no her world, and he did not belong to her. Instead, She trashed, turning and pushed herself away. As she slid back, his claw reached out, ripping apart the rest of her layers. Her arms came out, wrapping around herself, covering up her exposed body. "Why do you hesitate?"

Her eyes softened lightly. Her lips quivered softly. "This is not my place. Why would I give away my heart hen I will never stay?" her whispered question was more for herself than it was to the Dog lord before her. The honesty in herself was surprising, but there. She could, maybe, let herself fall, let herself find comfort in him. Yet, she feared the attachment. If she left, what would happen to her heart? Unlike the others, she didn't attach until her heart was all better. Her heart, her soul was attached for eternity, hence why the solider was always alone. She had yet to find the one she truly could be with. Her 'fling' with Helios was to ease her heart's ache. "Do not get close if you can not be there. If you can not go with me, then do no come close," She yelled. She curled around her knees, hugging herself. "Do not…"

Her tiny form shook so much, he felt worried he might crush her, and then remembered the strong eyes that had shined back at him before. Reaching down, he pulled her close, walking over the ledge of the large spring. Sitting her down on the ledge, his long finger tilted her face up, seeking her out. Her large violet orbs searched his face, asking why he was so close. Instead of an answer, he descended, bringing himself close to her, his lips barely moved from hers. "I do not fear, for I am a demon. Time means nothing to me," His voice called out, reminding her of who he truly was. Aside from the fact she was practically bare in front of him, he felt he was dealing with a child. A child who fears that which she should not. Her fingers pulled and played with her hair, enjoying how it released her scent, as well as a mix of a few more. Lifting his head, his nose tucked into a few strands, inhaling her scent. It was mouth-watering. Sweet, yet sensual. It smoke in volumes her own soul's truths and needs. "Can you not see this one will last where others can not?"

His words were odd, but she felt as though she should nod. Unlike the priest of light, Sesshomaru could understand the darker side of her. If he truly was a demon, he could simply live through the years, awaiting her re-birth. Mind reeling, she leaned her head against his strong, almost completely solid chest, a part of her noting how warm he was. "Does death's kiss not worry you?" she whispered, inhaling deeply, now wishing to sink into the tub. Something is disappear. Hotaru looked up as Sesshomaru stepped away, pointing into the water. "Oh.." she smiled softly at him, slipping into the water.  
>As her body slowly relaxed, Hotaru felt something stir inside. Not the Goddess, but something more. Something stronger than anything she had felt in a long time. Hand reaching out, grasping onto the ledge, her eyes burned softly, the feeling encompassing her. The tiny solider gritted her teeth, unable to breath, the pain shooting through her stung her eyes. It had been years since that moment, the pain of Death's call, yet unable to answer. Breathing in and out as strongly as possible, yet even in its moments, the Firefly looked as his large body came, shielding her, trying to protect her from unseen danger. "….I will survive," she whispered to him.<p>

He didn't move, not a muscle relaxed. His golden eyes searched the top of her head, waiting for her. "This pain..what is it?" He whispered softly into her ear, and her body tensed up. Pulling back, He looked at her, her violet eyes looking up at him, shining with darkened desire. Her finger gently laid against his skin, her cool touch sending shivers through the large demon's body. "Oh?"

"Death's Call is painful. It means I am no longer needed here…This will persist until I leave," she called softly, inching closer to him. "Can you release me? I must go where it will not call me. I must return to my princess," she called, inching closer and closer to him. "Please….Sesshmaru," she breathed his name softly, finally her bare skin touching his. Her eyes begging, pleading and yet not. Her fingers reached, tracking the soft blue moon on his forehead. "Will you release me?"  
>His hand wrapped around her, pressing her closer to hi body, her cool heat bringing him great pleasure. It took so much of him not to throw her down and take her into him, making her as his own. "Only the word you will return here as soon as you can," he whispered into her ear, his lips brushing against her lobe. She shivered into him, practically clinging to him, desire shooting through the old soul. Her hands grasped softly at his silver strands, pulling him closer. "Does this Sesshomaru have this little goddess's word?" he asked, feeling himself allow her to move him.<p>

Still violet, yet deepily hazed with need and desire, she answered. "You have the word of the slumbering goddess od death's word, I will find my way back to you, no matter the time or place of this world," Then to seal it, her soft, sweet pale lips grazed against his, her pink tongue flicking out, taking his taste into her. Without a blink in between, he grasped her tightly, taking her lips, devouring her. Her voice was cut, but a tiny little moan escaped. "…Hnn," she breathed out as they released the other. "…I must go soon though," she whispered.

"Bathe. I will release you," he said, climbing out of the tub. His body screamed, demanded he take her. So much will it took to walk away. As he stalked down the hall, finding a new kimono, Sesshomaru's mind reeled with an idea. Technically, he could wait in any life to find her again, correct? Stepping into his room, where nothing but his bed waited. "….What can I do.." he questioned, looking through a large double door opening that spread out into the garden. He could still see her in it, beautiful and deadly. He could find a way, he had time, and rather clever mind to figure a way to her.

AN: Sorry its been forever, this one took a lot out of me. I swear I've lost a pint of blood re-reading this one chapter… Yeah. The next chapter will not be as…intense. Also, do you think I should up the rating?

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I am so sorry this took me so long to get to. I have been working on an original piece, with the hope and goal of publication. But I will get back into the swing of things, I swear. Eventually…

I opted to up the rating of this story in case these two decide to up….do the deed. I'm not saying they will, but I am also saying they won't. I dunno yet. We'll let them decide, aye?

Death's Kiss

Chapter 6: Hold

The air was familiar, filled with smoke. She stared up at the ceiling on her room. It had been a week since she returned. She wasn't ready to tempted the call of Death, even if it meant being with him. Instead, she opted to go by the shrine every day, hoping he might come there. But would he? Would he see her? There was no proof he would even recall her promise after so many centuries apart. Turning to her side, she stared at the lamp on her night stand. It was hard. She missed his air. She honestly did. But he wasn't here. At least, not that she knew.  
>"Hotaru, Chibi-Usa's on the phone!" the voice of her mother called form down the stairs. She rolled on her bed, picking up the phone.<br>"Moshi…?" Hotaru called over the phone.  
>"Hey, where were you? I was so worried. Helios and I have been out almost every night trying to find you." The concern vibrated in Hotaru, and she smiled softly. Maybe she should let her friend know. Maybe talking to someone was better than nothing.<br>"Sorry…I'll let you know soon, alright?" she offered instead. After another moment, she hung up the phone. Again, she turned to her side as the door knocked. "Come in. Oh, Hello Setsuna-mama," She sat up, now curious why the Time warrior looked at her that way. "Is something wrong?"  
>"If you must ask, then you have not thought hard on what you may have done," She sat down on the plush violet bed, looking at her daughter's eyes. "Time is starting to shift. I can not tell if it is bad or not. However, the shift started the first time you disappeared.<br>I will keep watch. Whatever happens, I must protect the time line. Regardless of what may happen."  
>"I know that," Hotaru watched Setsuna. But the Cold stare melted away with warm love. They hugged for a moment. "I think I'll go out and take a walk." She got dressed quickly, ready to go do something more. Her brain, and souls were constantly thinking about him. About where he was. A daemon that could out live her any time. So, was it possible? She shook her head, not ready to think that hard. Right now, she needed her body to relax so she may return to him. She trotted out the door, saying good bye to her papa. It would be nice to get away for a while. To not think of what she was, but on to get better. After a few moments, their nice open field home turned into a town. The outskirt of the city was much better than the busy streets to Hotaru. It was nice to get away from it all. She stopped and walked happily, looking through window shops. She stopped a few times to admire things, like a dress in a window that was a lovely shade of lavender.<p>

"HOTARU!" she looked up as a pink haired young woman ran towards her, her hair bouncing happily. "Hey! I heard you came back and was wondering about you. I was going to come over, and ta-dah! You're here! I missed you!" she squeezed her friend's arm tightly. "We should go shopping!"  
>"If you want to, I would love to," Hotaru smiled sweetly at her dear friend. "Is there something special you want to get?"<br>"Well…you want to go to a lingerie shop?"  
>"Oh?"<br>"I've been…um…thinking about my…you know."  
>"First time?" Hotaru added, watching as her friend's face flushes as bright pink as her hair. Hotaru's mind never went there. She had always believed in waiting for that perfect person. She had not yet found him, though Helios was very close to what she had wanted. Had, being the important word. "When do you think you will…do so?"<br>"Um…Well, mother and father are holding a um…ball of sorts soon, and I thought maybe I might…" Her face was gracefully flushed. "There will be loads of guests and people from all over the galaxy. I hear even Sailor Eos will be coming," she said in awe. Hotaru had known of Sailor Eos. She guardian to the Cauldron of Light had rarely left her post since returning to it from rebirth. Eos was such a serious senshi. She and her other guardians came once every now and again. More likely Calypso and Persus forced her to come. "I am so nervous and I need help picking out a dress. Will you come?"  
>"Of course, Chibi-Usa. I would love to go," she smiled sweetly, ignoring her own mind's grimace. Dances, Parties, the people…all of it was painful. No one wanted the most deadly senshi there. They never did. No matter how much Haruka-papa loved her, or how her beloved queen insisted she be there. Regardless of how they now viewed her, the rest of the universe did not favor her. "Is there a reason for this grande ball?"<br>"Oh…well….tee hee. You'll see!" Taking her friend's hand into hers, the pink haired princess. They walked the shops, and Hotaru sat, semi-happily, through every pink and white dress the princess could pick out, and spun in. Hotaru oohed and aahed like a good friend, trying to keep herself together. Somehow, after meeting the demon lord, this all seemed to boring and ordinary. Even when her phone light up and she saw a text from Helios.  
>Her stomach once flipped with delight at the secret they had shared. Now, it seemed so pointless. It was nothing. She did not need nothing. She needed that odd strength. The uncontrollable connection she had felt in just being within the same room, and hot lust that drove her body to almost its limit without even having to touch the other person.<br>"Which one was your favorite?" Hoaru's mind snapped back into the Here and Now. She was standing in the café, about to sit with her sugar filled coffee and blueberry muffin. "You're doing it again," CHibi-Usa's voice was annoyed. "What is with you today? Its so unlike you to have your mind drift like that."  
>"I'm sorry. My time away as placed a few things into….place for me. I'm so sorry. I really liked the white mermaid that had the hot pink drip-dye on it. It is very beautiful on you," Hotaru recalled the dress, and how very happy her friend had looked in it. "You should get it."<br>"I really liked that one too. What about you? You didn't put on anything. Are you going to just go in senshi uniform?"  
>"Probably. It's much more appropriate for me to do so. I have no doubt Haruka and Michiru will be as well," she pointed out.<br>"I know. I just wish everyone would for once come to the party without being worried."  
>"If we could only," Hotaru sipped her coffee, looking out the window. She froze for a moment, seeing something fluffy go by. She relooked, and saw nothing. "So, anyone else important going?"<br>"Oh, well, there are a few senshi from the North American chapter and I heard that even some of the Black Hole Guardians might be coming. Also…" Chibi-Usa motioned for her friend to get closer. She whispered softly, "I hear the lord of the western daemons is coming."

Maybe it was someone else, maybe it was some person she had never met, but she knew. And the sleeping Goddess stirred as well. The two of them suddenly very aware. He was going to the ball. But why? For her? No, it could not be such things. There was no way that he was coming to them and possibly harming himself just for her. Yet why did her heart pound? Why did it beat so hard inside, it was almost painful? _We are excited. We want him to come to us. Death's Call is calm for now, but we must wait a while longer to return. We fear he was forgotten us, _the sleeping Goddess replied to her questions. Yes, this was the answer. Fear. The one thing she was told not to feel. The thing she had always been good about hiding.

"Are you nervous? Don't worry, mama will keep him in check," Chibi-Usa winked at her friend. She smiled and they laughed. The princess had no idea that her beloved friend was not frightened but rather excited and anxious. She hoped, she wished, it would be Sesshomaru. "So, we need to go shopping for your outfit."  
>"I'm going in my senshi uniform," Hotaru stated again, drinking the rest of her coffee.<br>"No you are not. You're my best friend. You have to wear something pretty, and knock the socks off the guys. Come on, Hotaru-chan! I want to go on double dates!" she whined softly.  
>Hotaru stared at her friend softly. As much as she loved the bubbly pink-haired girl before her, she also could not fathom the idea of a double date. She had gone with Helios and her to different movies, amusement parks, and shops. She didn't mind too much, but for her…when she wanted intimate time, it would be at some quiet place, and hidden room in the library, the back of a garden, somewhere….anywhere but with around people. Sesshomaru and she had their moments alone, the bathing room, and the garden.<br>Her body felt like it was glowing with the memory of his touch, his smell, his eyes going over her, going over her skin, making him become imprisoned into her very being. Everything about him had made its way into her very soul, and it was not leaving any time soon; if ever.

"This shop has some of the best dresses in all of Tokyo!" the princess's voice called Hotaru out of her day dream, as they entered. It was a quiet little shop, filled with different dresses and outfits. Chibi-Usa bounced from rack to rack, trying to find the perfect dress for her friend to wear. "Oooh, this one is such a pretty shade of purple…or, or, they have this one..!" Soon enough a pile of dressed filled the Dark Senshi's arms. "Now go try them on!" Hotaru came out each time, twirling in some poufy cupcake dress that made her uncomfortable. But she gave in, allowed her friend to parade her around. There were squees and delight. Hotaru smiled sweetly when needing to. If she had to do this, then her friend might as well get some kind of joy out of it. "Which one do you like the best?" Hotaru froze for a moment.  
>If she was honest, she had not looked at one of the dresses. She wasn't really minding what she looked like. She would much rather her friend had fun with it. "Um…well…"<br>"Personally, the violet looks good. As does the deep purple one with the bits of jewels," Chibi-Usa held them both up, allowed her friend a quick glance. They were both very…princess-like. Big, tulle and Chiffon. The violet one more sleek, easier to move in than the cupcake like plum colored dress. "Well?" Hotaru took the violet one, smiling. "Yeah, that is more you. I'm sorry I dragged you around."

"It's fun," Hotaru smiled cheerfully as they walked together towards a place to sit and have a drink. The dress was on hold. Hotaru needed to "ask" Haruka-papa for money. "So know of any one else coming?" The gossip would make her friend cheer.  
>"OOoh, well Aquila and Ashera are coming. I know Mama invited Some of the black Hole guardians from across the galaxies…" Chibi-Usa spouted off names. Hotaru nodded, sipping at her mango smoothie listening. Then it hit. Like Ice down your back on a hot day. Or the moment your heart felt that delicious jolt. He was close. She could sense him and it was painful to not run and find him. It hurt a lot. "Hotaru?"<p>

"Its alright…" Hotaru smiled to her friend. He would come closer and reveal himself. She had no doubt. But where…and when?

AN: Sorry it took me so long to update! DX All the OC senshi mentioned come from DA and are good friends of mine. You should check them out!

I will update more, I PROMISE!


End file.
